I'm There For You, Always
by Kagirinaku
Summary: Hermione takes the time to reassure Harry that she'll always be there for him. Chapter Two is up! Complete
1. Chapter One

She sat up blinded for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the bright illuminating sun beaming down across her face. How long had she laid there?

She sighed and glanced around her. The grounds were scattered with students here and there. Some taking walks, playing games, and others-like her-sat or lay stretching under the sun. It was the first nice day in a while and all students came outside to take advantage of it.

She must have fallen asleep. She looked to her side and found a worn leather book, Hogwarts: A History emblazoned on the cover still open to the page she had been to before she must have dozed off.

"Hermione!" She glanced up and shaded her eyes, all the while squinting to see who it was. Two figures, one with messy black hair and another with a mop of red, were heading her way and waving their arms. She smiled slightly back.

"Yeah?" She wasn't going to get up. She was much too comfortable where she was.

Soon the sun was hidden behind the two figures. "We've been looking all over for you. The gryffindors are getting together to play some games out here. You have to come" the red-head pleaded.

"Please Ron, of course I'll come."

"But will you PLAY?" came from the other. She looked up and followed his gaze to her book. Ron also followed their gaze to the same item.

"Or will you be reading Hogwarts: A History for the millionth time this year." Ron accused.

Rolling her eyes, "I don't read it THAT often. And I'm not sure. You know you guys play rough and I know for a fact that not all the girls will be playing..." Hermione thought back to her roommates, who while not the flighty idiots as Hermione thought to be at first, would rather cheer their friends on than actually participate in the sport itself.

"Of course everyone is playing. And I mean EVERYONE. C'mon it'll be fun." Ron badgered.

"And we promise it won't get rough, if it does you can kill us."

"You mean YOU, Harry, she can kill YOU. I'm not going to promise anything. I will not be the one on the receiving end of her temper this time. Besides she has mean right hook." Ron countered.

Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes once again (which she found that she does often once in the presence of these two idiots), but she couldn't stop the laugh that came from watching their antics. The two looked back at her as if remembering what they were there for originally. They seemed to have reached some kind of agreement subconsciously as they both turned on their pleading-puppy-dog-we-are-SO-pathetic faces on her. They were near identical. They must have been practicing. She almost felt compelled to give in. She shook her head. They were getting good.

"Look guys. I'm perfectly happy just sitting down with a good book. Give me one good reason why I should go out there. Go on a broom. And risk my life and those around me to play such a silly game?'

"It's not silly!" replied Ron defensively.

"Mmhmm" was Hermione's only reply, her eyes twinkling.

"Please Hermione. It'll be fun. And it would be good practice on a broom. You hardly ever go flying. It would be a learning experience." Harry put heavy emphasis on the word 'learning' in hopes of appealing to her knowledge thirsty side.

"Pulling out all the cards now, huh? This must be really important to you if you're willing to make it into a "learning experience"." Hermione replied amused.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Harry grinned back.

"Whenever have I been able to say no to you?" He was about to reply when, "C'mon before I change my mind and get my senses back. You better take advantage over this moment Mr. Potter." Harry's eyes glazed for a second before snapping to attention when Hermione threaded her arm through his. Ron shook his head and settled himself to her other side as they made their way to the pitch to meet with the other gryffindors.

That's the end of the first part! I have the second part already written out, all it needs is a little revising and I'm done

Tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always appreciated!

What do you think of the title? I had no idea what to name it...

-Kagirinaku


	2. Chapter Two

"Hermione!" Hermione quickly glanced to her left, Neville was flying crazily a short distance away from her and was surrounded by Seamus and Dean as they tried to intercept Neville's attempt to get to goals.

Ompf! Hermione managed to catch the quaffle, while barely managing to keep herself on the broom. Out of side of her vision she could see Seamus and Dean quickly changing their direction and heading towards her. She widened her eyes for brief second before flying with jerky movements out of their way and towards the goal posts.

She was never that great at flying and she despised the fact, but she wasn't going to let down her fellow team-mates. Ron grinned widely as he saw Hermione making her way to his goals. He was Gryffindor's Keeper and he was pretty good at what he does.

As he was debating internally whether or not to give Hermione the goal or not, Hermione took his distraction to throw the quaffle through the loop.

Loud cheering jarred Ron and reddened slightly when he realized what happened. "Nice Hermione" he called, "I let you have that one".

"Sure, whatever you say Ron, whatever you say" she grinned. She was very proud of herself and wasn't going to let Ron get to her with his false statements.

A black blur sped past her, weaving around the goal posts. It then went into a sharp dive, just before hitting the ground it pulled up and skimmed the surface of ground for a few seconds before shooting up in the sky at a sharp incline.

"Stop showing off Potter and get back to the game!" Dean screamed. They weren't playing with snitches so Harry had to play chaser.

The black blur slowed to a stop near Dean. Harry looked cheekily at Dean, "Yes Sir!". Dean just shook his head, "While you were off gallivanting, the other team scored on us!"

Harry looked over to the opposing side, seeing Hermione with a wide smile, knowing exactly who made the goal. He smiled back.

"Gryffindors!" All gryffindors bent their heads to peer down at the pitch. A whistle was blown. "Times up! It's getting dark, time to go inside" yelled Madam Hooch.

The gryffindors all sighed and looked at each other, then one by one each reluctantly started to descend.

Harry flew towards Ron and Hermione. "Congrats Hermione! I saw you make the goal. I told you would have fun!" Ron rolled his eyes, but Hermione just beamed at Harry.

"Yes, I suppose it was fun scoring against Ron."

"Well I let you Hermione. Don't go getting all cocky now. It won't happen again--I can assure you that!" Ron then sped to the ground, laughing loudly. Hermione just raised her eyebrow at his antics. She will never understand him.

"Ignore him. I think he was a bit embarrassed that he was caught unawares." Hermione turned to look at Harry and gazed into his eyes. They were light and dancing and Hermione smiled back at him. It was rare to see Harry's eyes alit like they were now.

"I like you like this."

Harry's face contorted into a look of confusion, "Like what?"

"Happy", she took his hand "you don't look happy much any more, except when you fly. You're so fast. It's so dangerous when you're up here on that broom of yours. It almost feels like your trying to fly away from everything." Harry's look quickly changed into something unreadable. Hermione shivered. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She went to remove his hand, but his hand grasped hers tightly--not wanting to let go just yet.

"I guess I am trying to fly away from my problems at times. When I'm flying it feels like nothing matters, that I can just be Harry up here." Harry then looked up into her eyes. "But you are wrong about one thing. I'm not trying to fly away from** everything**. He gave her a meaningful look. Hermione glanced down blushing.

"Oh Harry..." She wasn't sure what to say. He was confiding in her with something she was sure he didn't share with even Ron. Harry hadn't been very forthcoming with his feelings at all, the only thing you could really see is the anger he would let out from time to time. It was only recently that he started to let himself be around both her and Ron without taking out what he was feeling on them.

"Will you fly away with me?" The question came out of no-where and her head snapped up at this question--all previous thoughts discarded as she tried to analyze what he meant.

His eyes held that glazed look again, but his stare was still burning into her. She wondered what he was thinking, she wondered what answer he wanted from her. She didn't want to say the wrong thing, it was a delicate situation. If she said something to set him off, they would be taking a couple of steps back and once again be where they were at the beginning of the school year: her nervous and wanting to talk and him rigid, angry, and above all silent.

Harry had been through a lot and he doesn't have a lot of people. And one by one each of them were going away. Ron and her were the only two constants in his life--her more so. No matter what ever happened, she was always there for him and let him know that. She can only hope that he realized that too. And then with sudden clarity she thought back to his question. She could tell him that she would always be there for him, without actually saying it, to reassure him and assuage him of the never-ending doubts he had about the people around him.

She tightened her hand around his and felt his answering squeeze. "Whenever have I been able to say no to you?"


End file.
